


In Dreams-Yuuta's 1st Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams-Yuuta's 1st Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Perkyandproud and I participated in an online PoT RP, during which time our characters, Inui Sadaharu and Fuji Yuuta hooked up. This is not that story. It is however, part of the background. Because of the nature of this RP, the boys are only allowed to be together on the weekends. Naturally a lot of smut ensued. Occasionally however, even teenage boys need to sleep. As it happened, we discovered that our boys had...increasingly elaborate dreams. I wrote Yuuta’s and Perkyandproud wrote Inui’s.
> 
> These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.

Yuuta stared out into the rain, feeling small pangs of jealousy. The people walking past all looked wet and cold but at least they were free to move as they pleased. Adjusting the collar of his maroon kimono, Yuuta caught sight of a tall figure dressed in deep green with glasses. Smiling at the soaked figure, Yuuta was quite pleased when the man stepped up under the awning that jutted out over his window space.

"You look chilled. Would you like to come in and have some tea with me?" Yuuta let the collar of his kimono slip down his shoulder. He was well aware that the man's attention was focused entirely on the pale skin that he had just exposed, even though the glasses hid the man's eyes.

"Uh...I suppose I am a little chilled. Tea sounds...really nice actually." The tall man stuttered and tried to keep his manners as he stared at Yuuta's shoulder.

Yuuta smiled playfully as he stood, the kimono slipping a little further down his arm. "The entrance is to your right. Tell them Yuuta is expecting you in the crane room."

****

Yuuta waited patiently in the Crane room, the tea was waiting and he had taken the liberty of fetching dry robes and towels. When the man in green came in Yuuta stood and took a warm towel over to reach up and dry the man's hair. "I hope you don't mind me taking such a liberty Sir, but you'll be much more comfortable if you're dry. May I ask your name?"

"It's Inui Sadaharu. You said your name is Yuuta?"

"It is. I hope the dry robes I chose will fit you. The tea is Jasmine, I hope you don't mind. I won't pressure you into more if you don't wish it, not everyone who comes by finds my company to be to their tastes." Yuuta busied himself in drying his guest, Inui-san, to distract himself from his own misery.

Inui grabbed Yuuta's hand as the smaller man turned away. "You aren't here by your will are you?"

Yuuta smiled sadly and bustled Inui over to the dry robes and worked to get the man changed. "Quickly now, you'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I'm not here of my own will. Otou-san had debts he couldn't pay, Nee-san was already married, and Aniki fled before he could be sold. It's not bad I suppose. Now what about you, wandering in a winter rain with no umbrella. That isn't healthy you know." Yuuta sighed and stepped away to pour them both some tea, well aware of how his kimono was slipping off of his shoulders.

****

Yuuta set the tea supplies to the side and smiled at Inui. "Are you warmed up now? From the look of it your clothing is almost dry. Though...I wouldn't mind more of your company if you're willing." Yuuta moved so that the bottom of his kimono started to open a bit, showing his lean legs.

Inui swallowed thickly as he stared at even more exposed skin. The boy in front of him was just too tempting to refuse. "Oh I'm willing. I'm willing to give you much more than my company."

Yuuta saw the way Inui was looking at him, not to mention the bulge in his robes. Sauntering over to stand before his guest, Yuuta smiled at Inui. "No sense in not getting your money's worth. You seem to need my assistance with something there." Yuuta pulled at the end of his obi and let the cloth unravel, the kimono he wore falling open and leaving him in just his fundoshi. "You're welcome to touch me, if you'd like."

Inui reached up and pulled Yuuta down by his hand, smirking as the boy fell into his lap. "Oh I very much like. You look quite lovely, and I am rather glad to not be wanting for money."

Yuuta left his kimono draped over his shoulders. He was the type to get cold easily, and Inui was not yet actively keeping him warm. Kneeling down in front of the man who had come in to see him, he leaned close and lets his fingertips trail up Inui's thighs. "Would you like me to help you out of your robes, Inui-san? Or would you prefer to keep them on while I pleasure you?"

"Since they aren't mine, perhaps it would be best to remove them. Tell me, am I permitted to kiss you, Yuuta?"

Yuuta smirked and reached behind Inui to start untying the simple knot in the borrowed obi. "You are permitted to do whatever you wish with me, Inui-san. Though I should ask before things go much farther if you have any interest in taking me. I feel embarrassed to have forgotten the oils." He turned his eyes away demurely as he leaned close enough to smell the tea on Inui's breath.

Inui pushed himself to his feet and smirked down at Yuuta, clearly not fooled by his demure act. "Fetch the oils then and remove your fundoshi. You'll have no further need of it in my company."

Yuuta nodded and did as he was told before kneeling back in front of Inui. Reaching up to remove the man's own fundoshi, Yuuta took his time to stroke his guest before following the path of his hands with his tongue. "Mm, you taste exquisite, Inui-san. I'll have to insist that you visit me often just so I can enjoy your flavour."

Inui gasped and reached a hand down to fist in Yuuta's hair. "Ah...do well enough and I might just do that. Or perhaps even something more permanent."

Yuuta moaned as he took Inui's length in his mouth. He hadn't been kidding when he said Inui tasted wonderfully. The hands in his hair were also quite nice, and Yuuta dug his tongue into Inui's slit in thanks. He kept sucking until Inui came and poured his release down Yuuta's throat. Pulling back, Yuuta smirked happily as he helped Inui down onto the futon. "Mm, that was wonderful. Shall I prepare myself for you while you watch?"

Inui sank onto the futon as he tried to catch his breath. Reaching up to discard his glasses, he grinned as he watched Yuuta. "Yes, do that. Let me see you open yourself for me."

Yuuta nodded obediently as he laid down in front of Inui, legs spread wide so his guest could see him work. Gathering some of the oil from the closest jar, Yuuta reached down and stroked the skin around his hole before slipping two fingers inside. "Oh...like what you see?"

Inui licked his lips as he watched the tempting man before him finger himself. "You are exquisite, Yuuta. I'm certain that this will not be enough for me. Would it be in bad taste to ask how much you still owe? Perhaps I could pay the balance and take you with me."

"Oh...what of your family?" Yuuta moaned softly as he slowly stroked his own inner walls.

"My wife keeps my sons at the Kyoto estate, but my business keeps me more in Tokyo. Could use some quality company while I'm here."

"I would be yours alone if I agreed right? You wouldn't make me service anyone else in your household?" It was getting quite difficult to speak so coherently.

"But of course. I am a possessive and jealous man, and while you would have many more freedoms than you do here, you would still belong to me." Inui had reached down and started to stroke himself as he watched Yuuta use three fingers to open his hole.

Once he saw that Inui was hard again, Yuuta pulled his fingers free and beckoned Inui closer. "Are you ready to see if I would be suitable for your pleasure?"

"Indeed I am." With that, Inui crawled forward and lifted Yuuta's hips, driving into him in one smooth motion without any further lubrication.

"Yes! Oh by the gods you're so big..."

*******

Yuuta sank back against the futon and panted as he fought to recover his breath. He hadn't been in the brothel for very long, and only one other customer had ever taken him like Inui had. The other customer hadn't been nearly as good either. Rolling onto his side to look at the man who had just bedded him, Yuuta splayed his hand over Inui's chest and grinned. "That was incredible. If I go with you, will I get to be treated like that often?"

"As much as I can afford to given that I will have to do work on occasion. And you, lovely thing, would be far too distracting to have nearby during those times." Inui smirked and rolled to face Yuuta, trailing one hand down the red head's side.

Yuuta broke eye contact and stared at a spot on the futon between them, his voice soft and hesitant as he spoke. "I...my debt is still very high. I haven't been here for very long and to be truthful, you're only my second customer. I don't want to be here in this place servicing strange men. If I am to owe someone a debt that I can only pay back with my body, I would rather it be you."

Inui sucked in a breath before grasping Yuuta's chin and forcing grey eyes to meet his green ones. "The amount is irrelevant. I am quite happy that you have been mostly untouched, it means fewer people I need to track down and injure for laying their hands on you. Now, if you're feeling capable of it, I believe I have another hour paid for in advance."

Yuuta's eyes glistened, filled with unshed tears of gratitude. "Thank you, Inui-san. That you are willing to get me away from this place...that means more than I can tell you." Yuuta smirked suggestively and rolled onto his back again, pulling Inui back over him in the process. "Oh I feel very capable of it My Lord."

*****

Yuuta moaned loudly as Inui moved within him, taking pleasure from their coupling and the knowledge that this man would take him away from the brothel. When the pleasure once again swept them both away, Yuuta cradled Inui to his chest and smiled happily up at the ceiling.

"You have a lovely smile. I look forward to seeing it often." Inui smirked as he pushed himself up and off of Yuuta's chest. Wrinkling his nose at the feel of how sticky they both were, Inui pried himself off of the futon and stretched as he looked back down at Yuuta. "Are there baths here for the patrons to use? Preferably with a companion."

Yuuta smirked playfully as he stood, his kimono remaining on the futon. He could feel Inui's seed leaking out of him with each step he took, and Yuuta found quickly that he rather enjoyed that sensation. "There are. In fact we are quite near one of the private baths. Let me fetch us some robes." Yuuta walked over to a low cabinet set into the wall and knelt down to remove bathing robes for them both.

"Excellent. I can take my pleasure with you and then have you clean me up so that I can discuss price with the owner of this place. Do not expect to keep many of your kimono when I take you to my estate, I will have new ones commissioned for you." Inui patiently held his arms out from his sides so that Yuuta could dress him in the bathing robe.

"I eagerly await being at your beck and call exclusively."

*****  
Once they had reached the bath, Yuuta stripped his own robe off before removing Inui’s as well. Turning on one of the taps in the washing area, Yuuta moved accross the room and sorted through the various soaps before finding one that he felt would suit Inui. Guiding the tall man down onto a stool, Yuuta reached for the soaps he had chosen and picked up the one he had grabbed for use on Inui’s hair. Kneeling next to the man who might just save him from his fate, Yuuta began slowly and methodically lathering Inui’s hair up. “After we part, I’ll be expected to return to my window. Please, don’t take long speaking to the owner of this place?”

Inui pulled Yuuta around and into his lap as he washed the boy off. “I will be as quick as I can be when bartering for you.”

Yuuta smiled as he leaned in to kiss Inui. “Thank you, Inui-sama.”


End file.
